


You may hear angels cheer cause we're together

by GG_and_MM



Series: Come Fly With Me [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Supernatural Wedding, Anal Sex, BestMan!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Groom!Sam, M/M, Minister!Gabe, Schmoop, Supernatural - Freeform, Voyeurism, Wedding Planning, cameraman!cas, explicit - Freeform, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Molly's wedding is quickly approaching and the stress and anticipation is making all three couples a little crazy, especially Molly and Kat. So when Gabriel steps in and takes over can they can they trust the archangel enough to place it in his hands? Are they risking an over the top, obnoxiously flamboyant wedding? Probably, but we'll just have to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You may hear angels cheer cause we're together

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Written by Gabe's Girl, Beta'd by Miss Moose This is the final story in the “Come Fly With Me” verse. If you’d like to start from the beginning start with Rebel Diamonds here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4501938 
> 
> Once again I have to give a huge THANK YOU to Miss Moose, without whom this series or any of my writing would not be possible. Your attention to detail and constant support make all my writing so much better than I've ever thought possible. I never would have imagined I'd have the confidence to actually put my writing out there, and it never would have happened without you. So thank you, your friendship and love mean more than you'll ever know. Love ya, girl! We did it! And now on to Sabriel!

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_  
_If you can use some exotic booze_  
_There's a bar in far Bombay_  
_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_  
  
_Once I get you up there where the air is rarified_  
_We'll just glide, starry-eyed_  
_Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near_  
_You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together_  
  
_Weather-wise it's such a lovely day_  
_You just say the words and we'll beat the birds_  
_Down to Acapulco Bay_  
_It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say_  
_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_  
\--Come Fly With Me by Frank Sinatra

2 days until the wedding

Sam's bachelor party doesn't go exactly as planned. Dean had thought of going to a strip club and hitting some bars, but when it came down to it there were only the four of them: him, Sam, Cas and Gabriel. He didn't think Cas and Sam would be into it at all. Sam had never really gotten into strippers, and Cas was just, well, Cas. He didn't really like the idea of hanging out in a strip club with Gabriel; that seemed like a disaster waiting to happen, so Dean nixed the plan entirely. 

He finally decides on the lamest bachelor party ever. The four of them hanging out in the bunker, drinking, eating, and watching movies. Sam loves the idea. Dean thinks it sucks, but he could see Sam's point. Two of them aren't technically even men, they are angels wearing men, so doing human guy stuff probably isn't appealing. 

Dean does the cooking. Cas admires him while he cooks, making Dean self-conscious, but the burgers are delicious. They start drinking a little later, Gabriel behind the bar. The archangel likes mixing drinks, probably because he can make them so strong. They play some cards, angels vs humans, which is totally unfair. The angels can read their minds, so they switch it up. Gabriel and Dean vs Sam and Cas, Gabriel and Dean wipe the floor with them. It's a little uncanny how similar Dean and Gabriel think sometimes. Neither one of them likes it. 

After more drinking and trying to watch movies, which Gabriel keeps shooting down because he's seen like every movie made in history, Dean finally puts in Scarface and tells Gabriel to just keep his mouth shut. 

Dean is definitely feeling the alcohol. He's getting more and more affectionate with Cas, which he rarely does. Touching his hand, his face, smiling at him for long periods of time. Cas blushes and enjoys it. Cas asks a question about 10 minutes into the movie and Dean doesn't even answer, he just leans over and kisses him. Gabriel and Sam aren't paying any attention. 

Cas is surprised and it shows in his expression. "What was that for?" He asks. 

"Because you're so cute. And cuz I wanted to," Dean says, his words slurred a little. He kisses him again, longer this time. 

After a few minutes Sam clears his throat, trying to bring them back to reality, but it doesn't work. He looks at Gabriel; the archangel has turned all his attention to Cas and Dean. He's gawking openly. 

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Sam asks him. 

Gabriel glances at him, then back to the couple. "Uh, I'm pretty sure it's two hot guys making out, Sammo," he says rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, and one of them is my brother." Sam's voice gives away how completely done he is with this situation. 

Gabriel mimics the tone. "Yeah, and one of them is _my_ brother. Still hot." He shrugs. 

Dean pulls his mouth back from Cas but he doesn't even look at the other two, he takes just a second to say, "Guys, shut the fuck up." And then he's kissing Cas again. 

A couple minutes later Molly and Kat walk in, arm in arm, laughing. 

"Ohhh boyyys, we're crashi- Woah...," Molly's cuts her words short as they both stumble to a stop, taking in the sight of Dean and Cas. 

"That's fucking hot," Kat whispers loudly, mouth hanging open. 

Gabriel throws his head back laughing, "See Sam, that's my girl, she gets it!" 

Sam rolls his eyes at Gabriel until he hears Molly chime in, "Hell yeah it is," she says. 

Sam can't help but smile then, shaking his head. Molly walks to him and sits in his lap, lacing her fingers behind his neck. 

"We're crashing your party, hope you don't mind," she says, brushing his hair off of his forehead.

"I hoped you would," he answers, kissing her.

Kat sits on Gabriel's lap, leaning back against him. They both watch Cas and Dean. 

"How long has this been going on?" Kat asks. 

Gabriel runs his hands up her thighs, pulling her back against his waist. She can feel how hard he is. "Long enough," he says. 

Dean turns around and sees them watching. "What the hell, you guys a bunch of pervs or something?" He stands, pulling Cas up by the hand. They walk out of the room. 

They all wander off to their rooms after that. Only one day left until the wedding. They all know tomorrow will be busy. 

1 day until the wedding.

Dean doesn't know why they're doing all this. The wedding is happening in the bunker, no one is coming to it. Hell, none of them have family or friends left. They're each other's family andfriends. He understands wanting to be married, but why all the decorations and stuff? He doesn't get it, but he's trying not to let it show. 

He took Cas to be fitted for a tux a couple days ago, that part he's looking forward to. Seeing Cas in a tux will definitely be worth all this. He's helping Sam hang some flower stuff around the doorway where he and Molly will be saying their vows when Dean finally gets the nerve to ask something that's been on his mind. 

"Hey listen, Sammy," he talks softly, no one is around right this second but he doesn't want to risk anyone overhearing. "Are you sure having Gabriel marry you two is a good idea? I mean we could still go to a justice of the peace or something." 

"Nah, it'll be fine," Sam says. "Besides, we've all lived under aliases so long who would we even get married as? Sam Winchester supposedly died a long time ago. This way it's us, really _us_ getting married. Who cares if it's legal?" 

Dean thinks on that for a second and then nods. It makes sense. He just hopes Gabriel doesn't do something crazy to throw a wrench in things. He's not a normal character.

"I wanted to say thanks too, for asking Cas to do the pictures. I think he felt a little left out, that was really nice of you guys," Dean says. He slaps Sam's shoulder, trying to show his appreciation. Seeing Cas' face when they had asked him had been priceless. He'd smiled that sideways smile and looked at the floor a little embarrassed. He'd agreed instantly. 

"Hey man, that wasn't offered because we thought he felt left out. Cas is really good at photography; he's got a good eye." Sam looks at Dean, making sure he knows Sam means it. 

Dean can't help but feel a little pride. Cas loves photography, probably because he's an observer. And he really is damn good at it. Dean smiles and nods. 

"I just hope all the pictures aren't of you," Sam says, making Dean laugh and punch him in the arm.

The day goes pretty smoothly until just after dinner, they've all eaten and Sam and Molly are saying their goodnights. They want to follow the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding so they're sleeping separately. Suddenly Molly goes into a panic. 

"Oh my God. OH MY GAWD. I can't believe I forgot!" She's saying, making the angels wince. 

"What? What is it?!" Sam holds her by the shoulders, almost in a panic just from her tone.

"I forgot to plan a meal for after the wedding! What are we going to do, Sam?!" Her eyes are huge and her face is frantic. 

Sam can't help but laugh, which he knows will tick her off. He gets it under control quickly. "Is that all? Don't worry about that. We'll figure it out." He kisses her forehead.

Dean chimes in, "Hell, that's no big deal. If all else fails we can always do pizza and beer. I love pizza and beer."

Molly looks at Dean for a second and then smiles. "Actually, I love that idea," she says. Dean smiles back at her. "Ok, I'm off to bed! No sneaking into my room tonight mister!" She tells Sam, kissing him quickly and then walking away. 

"I'll be there later and we'll finish up our flowers and stuff!" Kat calls after her and Molly waves. 

"This is so much fun!" Kat says. The men turn and look at her like she's crazy. 

"Yeah, your idea of fun and my idea of fun must be on two different planets," Dean says under his breath. 

"Oh shut it, Dean, you big party pooper," she shoots back. 

Sam stands up and says he's going to bed, he doesn't think he'll be able to sleep but he might as well try. 

A little while later Kat says she's going to Molly's room to finish up some stuff and leaves the boys to themselves. When she gets to Molly's door she knocks twice and opens it, never imagining that Molly wouldn't be alone. Instead she opens the door to find Molly kneeling between Sam and the wall. His pants are around his knees and Kat's eyes go straight to his ass. Molly has her mouth wrapped around Sam's dick. Kat stares for a second, not believing what she's seeing, totally shocked. 

Kat finally comes to her senses as Sam frantically tries to pull his pants up. Molly breaks away from him and Kat sees his huge erection jutting out. 

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't think," Kat stammers. She turns around to run from the room to find Gabriel standing there. 

"What's going on?" He asks, looking over her shoulder. He must have felt her surprise and jumped to her. "Oh ho ho, well isn't this interesting. Looks like the bride-to-be is breaking the rules!" He walks forward, pushing Kat back into the room.

"Gabe, go! Let's leave them alone!" Kat wants OUT of this room. 

"Dude, get out!" Sam huffs. He's still trying to pull his pants up, but Molly keeps getting her hands in the way. 

"Ah, come on, Sam. I don't mind if they watch," Molly says, smiling up at him innocently. Her big eyes pleading with him. 

"What?" Kat is still trying to leave; she doesn't even know what's happening. She's looking in the opposite direction, out the door into the hall. _What is going on?_

Gabriel spins her around, his arms going around her waist. "Come on, kitten, let's watch a show together. This is one I actually haven't seen," he purrs in her ear. Kat thinks for a minute. Sam hasn't said anything yet. 

"Uh, Sam?" Kat says. _This is not happening if Sam isn't okay with it_ , she's determined about that. She feels Gabriel nod his head by her ear. 

Sam glances at them for a second and finally nods. Molly smiles, pulling his pants down further. 

"You sure?" Molly says. Her face is serious; she's looking at no one but Sam. 

He smiles, dimples showing, and nods again. "If they want a show, they'll get one," Sam says.

Molly grins at him. She rubs her hands up his thighs, then wraps one around the base of his cock and slides her mouth over it again. 

"Fuck yeah," Sam says. 

He tilts his head back, his long neck fully exposed. There's a little dip below his Adam's apple at the base of his throat, Kat can see him swallow as he bites his lip. With his head back like that his clavicles are clearly outlined, and she can see the muscular top of his chest in his V-neck shirt. 

Kat looks down to his ass again. She's never thought of Sam in a sexual way, but now she can't figure out why she didn't see it before. He's got such a _nice_ ass, why does he always wear such baggy jeans? His thighs look strong, the muscles clearly defined. 

Molly wraps her hands around his thighs again, pulling him deeper into her mouth. Then she pulls her mouth back, focusing on the head of his dick, her cheeks hollowed from suction. Sam puts his hand against the wall to support himself, his head falling forward, hair hiding his face. 

"God, I love the way you suck my cock," he says, his voice breathy. He puts his other hand on the back of her neck, pushing himself into her mouth. Molly moans around his dick, making his head go back again. His eyes are closed tightly; he puts his other arm on the wall. 

His shirt sleeve pulls up and Kat can see ropes of muscle and veins outlined under his tanned skin. _How did she never notice his body before?_ He looks like he could model for a sculpture for heaven's sake. 

"Take off your shirt, Sam," Gabriel says from behind Kat, sliding his hands up her stomach, under her shirt. He kisses the side of her neck, and she lets her head fall to the side, not taking her eyes off of Sam. 

Molly breaks away from him, watching. Sam steps back and turns, his huge erection standing straight up. He kicks his pants off and across the floor, and then grabs the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head. "This what you want?" he says, facing Kat and Gabriel. Molly smiles.

Gabriel nods, pushing his hands up under Kat's bra. He pinches her nipples, making her gasp. Her eyes half closing as she takes in the sight of Sam completely naked. His stomach is just as defined as his arms and legs. Ab muscles moving just below the skin, he's got muscles cut in slashes across his hips and waist. 

He turns back to Molly, pulling her up from her knees. He pulls her shirt over her head and throws it away. He runs his hands under her large breasts, unsnapping her bra and tossing it away as well. His hands are so big, long fingers cupping her face as he pushes his stomach against her chest and kisses her. 

"You like the show, kitten?" Gabriel says against Kat's ear, and she nods. He pulls her shirt up and off and flings her bra aside too, hands skimming across up stomach to cup her breasts. 

Sam runs his thumbs over Molly's nipples, and then moves his hands lower. He unbuttons her jeans and kneels in front of her, pulling them down so she can step out of them. He kisses her stomach and down her belly. He pushes her feet apart, spreading her legs, and leans in to taste her. She moans softly as his tongue touches her clit. 

Sam goes to work, snaking his tongue in, licking and flicking. Molly has her hands fisted in his hair, whimpering and gasping. "Sammm...." she whines out. He pauses for a second, looking up at her. She pulls her hands from his hair and pinches her own nipples.

"You taste so good, Molly," Sam says, leaning in to lick at her center again. 

Kat is so turned on she can't hardly stand it, the sight of Sam's broad shoulders, his tongue, hearing Molly moan, seeing her play with her nipples, it is so unbelievably hot. Her pants are suddenly gone, and she feels Gabriel's rock hard cock pressed against her back. 

Gabriel slides his hand between Kat's legs feeling how wet she is. "I'm enjoying this show too, kitten," he whispers, he fists his other hand in the back of her hair, pulling her head back. He kisses and sucks roughly on her neck, she knows it'll leave bruises and she doesn't care. Every sense is heightened right now and she thinks she could come from just watching Sam and Molly. Gabriel knows exactly what she likes and he's using it all against her. 

She tries to reach back between them and grab his dick, she can feel her back getting wet from pre-come. He pulls her hand down to her side, "Huh uh, you just enjoy the show," he says. 

Sam has been licking and sucking between Molly's legs for a good ten minutes, and it's obvious she's getting close to coming. Her breathing is fast and shallow, her eyes closed, mouth open. Her hands are in his hair again. "Sam," she breathes. 

"What is it?" Sam pauses just long enough to get the words out, then his tongue is at it again. 

"I don't think I can stand, my legs...." She trails off, her eyes open and she looks at Kat and Gabriel. She smiles a little. 

Sam stands. He puts one hand against the wall under her arm to steady her and puts the other hand between her legs. He's hitting her clit just right from the look on her face. "Your legs getting weak? Huh?" 

"Yeah..." She whines, she is so close to coming. 

He leans down and puts his mouth by hers, "Come for me, come on, Molly," he says, kissing her.

Her hands grasp his arms, feeling the muscles, across his broad shoulders and back. Her nails dig in, his muscles so tight and flexed. He's concentrating only on her, on pleasuring her, getting her there. 

It only takes a minute and Kat can see Molly's thighs shaking. Her hands grip Sam's shoulders tightly, holding on as the orgasm rocks her. She gasps, chest heaving, calling out Sam's name, whimpering as it goes on and on. She finally leans her head back against the wall, eyes closed. 

Sam's face is buried in her neck, "You wanna come again? You ready to come on my cock? It's so hard, I want you so much," Sam says, his voice almost a growl. 

Molly nods, not opening her eyes. 

Gabriel is changing the movements on Kat's clit, he's slowly pushing her towards coming, but it's agonizingly slow. She's getting frustrated, but it feels so good. She pushes her hips back against him, making him laugh a little in her ear. His hand goes to her throat, pushing her head back. "Feel good, kitten?" he whispers and she nods. 

"Look at me," Sam says to Molly. She slowly lifts her head from the wall, opening her eyes. She looks up at Sam through half closed eyes. "I asked you a question, are you ready to come on my cock?" Sam says. 

Molly smiles, nodding. "Fuck me," she tells him. 

He pulls one of her legs up, so she's standing on tip toes with the other foot. He lowers himself down and pushes into her against the wall. She sucks in a breath as he shoves inside her. "Fuck, you're tight," he pulls back and shoves in again. His arm is still under hers, supporting her and he wraps both arms around her back now. He lifts her up and turns to the bed, slamming her down on her back. He pushes her knees up and open and lowers himself over her slowly.

He pushes into her and holds himself there for a second, he whispers into her neck. "I love you." 

Kat barely hears it; it's so soft and meant to be private. She hears Molly whisper the words back.

"I love you too." 

It's beautiful, the words spoken between them. And then Sam pulls out, just a shallow movement of his hips before they snap back in, making Molly gasp.

Kat is watching them from behind now. She's got a full view of Sam's tight ass and the muscles moving in his back and shoulders as he holds himself above Molly, fucking her. His ass muscles flex every time he thrusts in and Molly reaches down to squeeze them in both hands. 

Kat is definitely enjoying this show. Gabriel's hand is at her throat again, tipping her head back. She closes her eyes and concentrates on the feeling of his finger on her clit. He starts doing tight circles and she thinks she's going to lose her mind. 

"You're mine," he says into the side of her neck. His hand slides down her throat and across her chest, thumb flicking over her nipple.

"Yes," she whispers. Her eyes are still closed. 

"You're _mine_ , Kat," he says possessively. He spins around her, pushing her back against the wall to their right. He pins her back to it, so she's watching Sam and Molly from the side now. He pulls her legs up and buries himself inside her. His head goes back, eyes closing. "Damn you feel good," he says. 

He looks at her, into her eyes, and she sees them flash. She wants to close her eyes and lose herself in the feeling of him inside her, but she waits. She kisses him, hands sliding around to pull the hair at the back of his neck. He groans into her kiss. She pulls back after a second. "I don't want anyone else Gabe, only you," she says against his mouth. 

He kisses her then, hot and hard, while he thrusts into her over and over. And she finally lets go, leaning her head back, feeling her chest bounce as he hammers into her. He slides a hand off her ass, around and in between her legs. "You're missing the show, kitten," he rubs his thumb against her clit. 

She can hardly stand it, she can barely open her eyes, but she raises her head to look over his shoulder at Sam and Molly. Sam has his face buried in Molly's neck, her eyes are closed and her hands are fisted in the sheets over her head. Her body is rocking with the rhythm of Sam's thrusts, and he's grunting into her neck. The muscles in his arms and neck are standing out; he looks like he is ready to come. Her back is arched up off the bed, his huge hand on her hip, digging into her skin. 

She sees Molly look over at her and Gabriel, and she realizes Gabriel's wings are half formed, glittering in the air. "Holy shit," Molly whispers. No one hears it but Kat. 

Kat closes her eyes, "I wanna come, Gabe, please," she says laying her head back against the wall. She didn't think it was possible, but he fucks her harder, his thumb starting the little circles around her clit. It doesn't take long and she's almost there. 

"You ready, kitten?" he says, his face against her chest.

"Yes," she manages to whine. 

"Close your eyes," Gabriel says loudly, and Kat has a moment to hope that Sam and Molly know what that means before his grace washes over her. It touches her everywhere, her whole body, zipping across her clit and nipples, pushing inside her to swirl over her G-spot. She comes so hard she can't think, but she can hear Sam and Molly calling out, and she knows his grace is touching them too. It goes on and on, until she feels like she'll never be able to breathe again, and then it starts to ease.

She comes down slowly, still clenching around him, making him moan into her chest. "Hell yeah," he whispers. Kat is trying to catch her breath, his head moves up and down rapidly where it's resting over her heart. It takes a minute for the aftershocks to stop and her breathing to gradually slow. He's still holding her against the wall. 

"What the fuck was that?" Sam says from the bed. 

Kat forgot they were there for a minute and she smiles. She cradles Gabriel's head in her arms, and then pulls his face up to kiss him. She puts her face up by his ear, "Show off," she whispers so only he can hear. 

Gabriel laughs and snaps his fingers, and suddenly he and Kat are laying in her bed. "Yeah well, I got the skills; I might as well use 'em." he says, pulling her against him. "And they gave us a damn good show, they deserved a reward."

Wedding Day

Kat wakes up slowly, stretching her sore muscles. She loves waking up the morning after really good sex, remembering it, reliving it over and over in that sleepy haze between waking and dreaming. She yawns, turning over. Gabriel isn't there. 

_That's unusual_ , she thinks. And then it dawns on her. She looks at the clock, "Shit!" She swears she set her alarm for 7:00 but it's almost 10:00 now. She and Kat hadn't gotten anything done on the flowers last night; they still have to pick up dresses, shower, do hair, makeup, nails, and a million other things before the wedding starts at 4:30. 

She launches out of bed pulling clothes out of her dresser haphazardly. She forgets to put her bra on and has to yank her t-shirt off again. This is just way too much stress, why did she have sex last night instead of getting something done?! 

She laughs at her own thought, yeah, like she'd ever pass up sex with Gabriel over doing _anything_ else. She hears him laugh behind her and spins around.

"I always love the way you think, kitten," he says. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?! My alarm was set for 7:00!" She's going into panic mode, he can see it.

"Calm down, I shut your alarm off, don't yell at me. I got up early because I heard a prayer. Cassy heard it too, and we discussed what to do. We finally went in, and Molly was having a bit of a meltdown." He watches Kat sit on the bed, concern flooding her face.

"Is she ok? What happened?" 

"Nothing big, just feeling overwhelmed with everything, like you are. We talked for a while, I tried offering to help with the wedding last week but Sam and Molly wouldn't have it. Today I took over." He sits beside her on the bed.

"What do you mean, you took over?" This isn't sounding good. 

"Nothing bad, Kat. Geez. I just wanted to help. The money and the time frame and everything, it wasn't fun for Molly, and therefore not for Sam. It shouldn't be like that. So I set up a few things for you guys today. You're getting dresses, and I mean _nice_ dresses, fitted for you -- your pick from around the world. You're having a spa day, your hair will be done, and whatever else they do to women for these things. And Cas and I will handle it here. We're going to do this right." He watches Kat, waiting for her reaction. She's still thinking it through. 

"Are you serious?" She's going to tear up if she thinks about it too much. She looks at him, smiling a little. 

"I know, I know, I'm just _so_ awesome. You're such a bad influence, Kat. You keep making me having all these _feelings_ , for more and more humans. Ugh, it's almost too much," he says, rolling his eyes in mock disgust. 

She laughs, she can't help it. "And Sam is okay with all this?" 

"Sam is okay with whatever makes Molly happy, as it should be. And besides, they're family now, they deserve to have something they'll remember for a lifetime, ya know?" He watches her face and sees the tears coming. "Oh stop it, this isn't worth crying over. You're supposed to be relieved!"

"I am, I'm so relieved, you have no idea. I still can't figure out why they were in such a rush. Why not give themselves more time?" She wipes the tears from her face, and Gabe takes her hand.

"I know why," he says. 

Her eyes go wide with shock, "Is she pregnant? She is, isn't she? Oh shit!" She wants to scream she's so surprised.

"What?! No! Where did that come from? I couldn't even keep up with your brain on that one, hell no!" He laughs and then sees her face fall a little. She'd liked the idea, just for a second.

"Aw, Kat, listen sweetie, if she ever gets pregnant, Cas and I will know it immediately and I'll tell you before anyone else. You and Dean will know before Sam and Molly, I promise." He winks at her. "No, I think they're just in a hurry because of life."

Kat looks at him funny, _life_? What does life have to do with anything?

"Yeah, life. It's so fragile, it could be gone at any minute. It always seems to get in the way, especially for these two, with what they do. So now that they have decided they want to be together, they're not letting anything stand in their way. I respect that, so I'm helping it happen." He nods his head in finality, and she wraps her arms his neck and slides into his lap. "Mmmm, I hate to say this because that bed head you've got going on is damn sexy, kitten, but we don't have time. You and Molly are about to be whisked away." He kisses her anyway, long and slow.

"Where to?" she asks.

"It's a surprise," he stands her up, smacking her bottom, "are you ready?"

She thinks over things in her head.

_Do I need to take anything?_ He shakes his head no.

_Should I brush my teeth?_ No.

_Should I eat?_ No.

"Ok," Kat says, "one final thing. You can't see me in my dress before the wedding."

He stares at her, eyes pondering. "Why?" 

"Because even I don't know what I'm wearing now, so don't you go searching in my head for it either. If I'm having all this pampering done, I want the first look you get of me to be when I'm walking down the aisle in front of Molly." She waits for him to think. 

"Agreed," he finally says. 

She hugs him again, smiling from ear to ear. "This is so exciting!" she squeals.

Cas and Molly appear in her room a second later.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting?" Cas looks mortified, looking uncomfortably away from Kat at the wall. 

Molly just smiles and rolls her eyes. "Man you guys can't keep your hands off each other!" She says.

Kat forgot she didn't have pants on, Gabriel had shown up in the middle of her getting dressed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Let me ju-" Gabriel holds his hand up silencing her.

"It doesn't matter what you're wearing, you'll be in a robe for the next five hours anyway," he looks at Cas and points, "follow me." He snaps his fingers and they're gone. 

Kat and Molly are suddenly standing in the center of the most amazing looking lobby they've ever seen. They turn in circles, taking in the marble and woodwork. After a minute or so they see a gentleman walking towards them. He's wearing a well fitted, _expensive_ suit, by the looks of it.

"Jesus Christ, I'm not wearing pants!" Kat says, trying to pull her t-shirt down. She hears Molly snigger beside her. "Shut up!" She can't help laughing herself. 

"Ahh, mademoiselle! I am Christophe, and I am here to provide you with everything you need. Which one of you is le, Molly?" he says in a thick French accent. 

Molly raises her hand, looking around again. "Are we in France?" she whispers out the side of her mouth at Kat. Kat manages to nod slightly, still tugging her shirt down. 

"Molly, you are le bride to be, oui?" Christophe holds his hand out in greeting and Molly shakes it hesitantly. 

"Then, you must be, le Kat?" He says, turning his attention her way. She wants to dissolve into the floor. She nods a tiny nod again, face flushed and burning. She's going to kill Gabe; he knew she should have put on pants.

Christophe looks her up and down and calls out something in rapid French. Less than a minute later two women appear from a panel door in the wall, they carry robes to Kat and Molly. Kat wraps herself up, thanking them profusely.

Christophe turns his attention back to Molly, "Now, mademoiselle, we have many decisions to make. The first is your dress, oui? Suis moi!" He turns and walks quickly away.

"Uh, I think he wants us to follow him," Kat says, and they both double time it to catch up, the two women following on their heels.

He leads them to a winding staircase and then they travel up to the next floor. He opens the door to a room that is so full of wedding gowns you can hardly fit down the aisles. It's bigger than a room really, it's so vast it looks like it's acres across and down. Molly makes an audible gasp. 

Christophe turns to them from about 30 yards away, "Molly, you are to understand that price is no object, oui?" His English is so accented, but she nods her understanding. "Good, this is good. You like traditionnel gown?" 

She stares at him for a second. He said 'traditional' in French, finally she gets his meaning. "You mean white? Traditional white wedding dress?" 

He nods smiling, "Oui," he says.

"No," she says simply, shaking her head. 

He doesn't miss a beat. He nods his understanding. "You describe what you like, oui?"

She thinks for a second, looking around at the traditional white and ivory gowns surrounding her. None of them are her style. Finally she sees one and walks to it, pulling it out to study it. It's strapless, with ruffles around a full skirt. 

"Like this, but purple," she says. 

Christophe walks to her and examines the gown, then looks intently at Molly's face. He's thinking. It takes more than a minute, and Molly is starting to squirm under his thoughtful gaze when finally he says, "Oui! I know just the sing!" He grabs her hand and pulls her from the room. 

Kat follows them, the two women behind her. _I'm pretty sure he meant thing, not sing_ , she thinks.

Down another hall, up another flight of stairs and into another cavernous room of gowns. These are organized by color, and the room dazzles like a rainbow. Christophe pulls Molly straight to purple and starts pulling gowns and handing them to the two women, giving them instructions in French. 

He points to a dressing area and tells Molly to go undress. She glances at Kat and then obeys. 

He turns his attention fully to Kat then, and she sees him eyeing her up and down. Probably gathering her measurements. 

"Mademoiselle, you have a preference on le colour?" he asks. 

"Uh, well it's not my wedding. I should probably ask the br-" Kat is cut off when she hears Molly shout "I don't care!" over her shoulder. 

Kat turns, taking in the sea of colors. Her eye automatically goes to black. It's her usual go to in any type of nice clothing. She wants this to be different though, she wants to surprise Gabe. She ponders this, feeling no pressure from the gentleman. He waits patiently. She scans back and forth over the colors and finally glances at the metallics. _That's it_ , she thinks.

She turns to Christophe, "Gold," she says decidedly. 

He nods and takes her hand, leading her to the selection of gold gowns. He starts pulling dresses, but he hasn't asked about style so he's pulling anything and everything. Kat spies one and goes for closer inspection. 

It's a simple fitted style, with delicate lace overlay. It's scattered with gold stones and sequins, making it glitter in the light. It reminds her of Gabe's wings. 

Christophe sees her looking at the dress and approaches her. "You like?" he asks. 

She smiles at him, nodding, 

"Mademoiselle, your taste is magnifique," he pulls the dress out and grabs a few others and then leads her to the changing area where Molly is. 

Molly is standing on a round pedestal looking at herself in a mirror and pulling at the skirt of the gown she's wearing. She shakes her head no and then she looks at Kat. "What do you think?" The gown is beautiful on her but it's clear she doesn't like it. Kat shakes her head no and sees relief on Molly's face. One of the women steps up to unzip Molly. 

Christophe hands the gold gowns to the other assistant and steps away, allowing them to remove Kat's robe. The women spend the better part of an hour trying on dress after dress, finally deciding on what they want. And then they're whisked away to the spa. 

They're soaked and scrubbed, massaged and waxed. Hair is cut and coiffed perfectly, nails are freshly painted, heels are picked out and fitted, proper undergarments for the dresses are selected, and makeup is applied to perfection. They're offered trays of food at every turn, fruits cheeses, wines, on and on. It all takes hours, Christophe staying with them through each process, giving orders to the staff. Finally, he addresses Molly and Kat again. 

"We have 30 minutes. We must dress you and return you to the lobby promptly at 4 pm per our directives," he says. He holds out his hands helping both women to their feet. They're followed by several women carrying their shoes, old clothes, and makeup. Apparently Gabe bought them makeup too. Kat smiles. 

The dressing process is quite involved, but once it's done they turn and look at each other. Both of them are in awe, Kat is almost in tears, as usual. 

"I know I should watch my language because this place is so nice, but damn, Molly, you look _good_ ," Kat says.

"Right back at'cha," Molly replies, looking Kat up and down.

They're led to the lobby on impossibly high heels just as Cas appears. He looks phenomenal in his tuxedo, and both women give an appreciate wolf whistle, making him blush. 

"Oh Cas, you look _amazing_. Has Dean seen you yet? He's going to eat you alive," Kat says. 

Cas blushes more, cheeks turning pink making his eyes look more blue. "We are waiting until the ceremony to see each other. Is my tie straight?" 

Molly steps up, straightening his black tie. The French gentleman clears his throat behind her and she turns. 

"Mademoiselle, if I may?" He inclines his head toward Cas and Molly steps away. He steps up to Cas, pulling the angels tux jacket open and fixes the fit of his waistcoat, then rebuttons everything, finally fixing his tie so it stays straight. "Très beau, Monsieur," he says.

Cas nods at the gentleman as he steps away, holding out his arms for the ladies to take them. Kat and Molly link their arms in his.

"What did he say?" Kat asks, as Molly thanks the Frenchman for all his help. 

"He told me I was very handsome," Cas says, and then they're standing in the bunker in Molly and Sam's room. 

20 minutes until the wedding.

"You ladies look stunning," Cas says, looking them over. 

"Is everything ready?" Molly asks.

"Everything is perfect; you'll be walking down the aisle in 20 minutes." Cas walks across the room. He turns, holding out bouquets of flowers. 

Both women ohh and ahh over them. Kat recognizes lavender roses, deep dark purple dahlia's, pinkish purple coxcomb, and there are other flowers she doesn't recognize in different beautiful shades of purple. The stems are wrapped tightly with gold satin ribbon, with large gold bows tied to them. 

"Hey, how did you guys know the colors? Did Gabriel cheat and get in my head?" Kat asks.

"No, I did these when I saw your dresses. My brother isn't the only angel you know," Cas says smiling. 

Molly holds her bouquet, closing her eyes and smelling the flowers. She looks at Cas dreamily. She rests her hand on his arm and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Cas," she says. 

He turns away quickly. "Just one thing left to do!" he says, pulling out velvet trays. He places them out across the table and Molly and Kat stand with their mouths open. "Gabriel picked these up and said to pick whatever you want. Sam has picked your ring; I have a tray of men's rings for you to choose from as well, Molly." 

The trays are glittering and dazzling from the light. There are earrings, necklaces, bracelets, rings, all different metals and all different gemstones. It's overwhelming. Kat has no idea what to pick, she just stands there gawking. 

Molly starts pulling things out, holding necklaces up in front of the mirror. She picks a simple chain with a deep purple amethyst and pearl pendant to match her gown. Her hair is partially down so she skips earrings, and pulls out an amethyst bracelet to match. She moves to the men's rings.

"Can you tell me what Sam chose?" She looks at Cas and he shakes his head no. She finally pulls out a simple platinum band, hoping it will fit. She hands the ring to Kat to hold for her during the ceremony.

"Kat, do you want anything? We only have a couple minutes left," Cas says. 

She pulls out a bracelet that keeps catching her eye, gold with diamonds encircling it. Then she pulls out a pair of earrings, her hair is up so they sparkle brightly by her neck. They're gold and they dangle down, ending in perfect pear shape diamonds. Cas nods his approval.

There's a knock at the door. "It's time," Dean says from the other side of the door.

Kat's stomach flips. It's silly to be nervous, there's no one out there but Gabriel, Dean and Sam, but she can't help it. She's so excited to see what they've prepared. She can't contain her happiness for Sam and Molly. 

Cas grabs his camera and walks toward the door, opening it for them. "After you, ladies." He bows slightly. 

They walk down the hallway toward the library, and the closer they come they start to see a shimmering glow. There's a small alcove for Molly to hide in as Kat walks to the entrance to the room. Cas told them that when the music starts Kat comes in first, walks slowly, he'd empathized, and when the music changes its Molly's turn. Before Kat reaches the doorway she turns and looks back at Molly, smiling.

It's showtime.

Kat steps forward and is transported into a fairytale. She can't believe her eyes. There are millions of tiny lights suspended from the ceiling in what looks like netting. The books on the shelves are illuminated with soft flickering candles. The library tables are gone and the long room is open. Lanterns that look like small crystal covered chandeliers are hanging here and there. The lighting is soft and romantic and _perfect_. Purple and gold colored flower petals are scattered all across the floor, she looks at Cas with the camera and smiles. _Nice touch_ , she thinks, taking it all in. 

And then she looks at the other end of the room. Dean is standing beside Sam, both of them looking ridiculously handsome in their tuxedos. Dean's tie is gold to match Kat's dress. Sam's tie is a deep plum purple to match Molly. He's clean shaven with sideburns cut below his cheekbone. His hair is just grazing his shoulders, softly feathering back from his face.  
Then she looks at Gabriel, standing next to Sam's shoulder. Her heart leaps, he looks so handsome, and she wants to run to him. He smiles, he's in her head. He's wearing a black tux with a black tie, just like Cas. She's never felt more love in her life than she does for this angel. He shakes his head, smiling and looking down for a second. When he looks back at her his golden eyes are shining. He looks her up and down, taking in the form fitting lacy gold gown. A deep open v cut down from the shoulders showing off her cleavage. The lighting is perfect for the rhinestones and sequins, and she can see twinkling reflections scattering beside her as she walks.

She walks forward, looking at nobody but him. When she reaches the doorway she takes her place, turning to look back for Molly's entrance. That's when she notices the vines of flowers surrounding the doorway they're under. It makes the doorway look like a stone trellis, covered in flowers that match the bouquets. They really did think of everything.

The music changes and she looks to the other end of the room, waiting for Molly. She sees her step into the doorway and Sam makes a soft sound, somewhere between and 'oh' and a soft cry. Kat glances at him and sees emotion overtake his face. He sees nothing but Molly. 

Dean is looking at Sam too, but Sam takes no notice. Dean catches Kat's eye, winking. He turns again and watches Cas taking pictures. 

Molly's dress is made for this romantic lighting. It's strapless, and the deep plum purple satin shifts from a royal plum to almost black as her hips move with every step. Diagonal satin ruffles flow down from her left hip across the skirt to dust the floor by her right toe. Tulle ruffles in lavender and pinky purple cascade down from the left hip, where the satin and tulle meet in a bustled plum and lavender flower. Scattered seed pearls catch the light on the left side of her waist. Her amethyst and pearl necklace is the perfect touch at the base of her neck. 

She walks forward slowly, looking only at Sam. Her eyes sparkle with tears that she doesn't let fall. She's so straight and tall, walking toward the man she loves. She steps up beside Sam and they all turn as one to face Gabriel.

That's when they see it. 

Gabriel is standing there in the most outlandish Elvis jumpsuit any of them has ever seen. It's covered in huge rhinestones and he's wearing a swooping black Elvis wig. 

Kat can't believe it. "Gabriel!" she whispers loudly. She hears the click of a camera and spins around. "Don't take pictures of this, Cas!" she says, and then sees that he's photographing Dean. Dean is double over laughing uncontrollably. _Gabriel, NO_ , she thinks turning back to him. 

He's smiling at them all. "Oh, come on! This is hysterical and you all know it. Listen, Smolly, are you sure you guys don't wanna just live in sin? It's not such a bad gig," he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kat can see Sam starting to smile, he's fighting it but his dimples are giving it away. Molly is looking anywhere but at Gabriel, and if the set of her mouth is any indication, she's trying not to laugh too. Kat is done. 

Gabriel glances at her and raises his hand. "Fine." He snaps his fingers and the tux is back, Elvis hair disappears. 

"Did you just call us, 'Smolly'?" Sam's asks, finally letting himself crack a smile. 

"Yeah, I came up with it myself! It's like Brangelina only you two are better looking." Gabriel is grinning like a cat. This is his element, entertaining, cracking jokes, having fun. He winks at Kat. 

"Ok, now. Down to serious business. Ladies, gentlemen, and angel, we're gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of Samuel and Molly as one. I'd like to take a moment to say just a few words though, before we start. Sam, I know you want this short and to the point, I'll keep that in mind." Gabriel stands up straighter, his hands smoothing his tux jacket. He clears his throat.

"I think you two know how precious this love is you've found in each other. You've found the other half to your soul, making you each whole. If you had any doubt, I can confirm that you are soulmates. There are human souls that search thousands of years and don't find what you have, I want to emphasize what a rare thing a love like yours is. Your souls sing louder and shine brighter than most I've ever seen when you join as one. It reminds me of a sonnet by Pablo Neruda;

_I love you without knowing_  
_How, or when, or from where._  
_I love you straightforwardly,_  
_Without complexities or pride;_  
_So I love you because I know_  
_No other way than this:_  
_Where I does not exist, nor you,_  
_So close that your hand on my chest_  
_Is my hand,_  
_So close that your eyes close_  
_As I fall asleep._

"I wanted to include that because I think it fits your love so perfectly. Even after such a short time you already don't know where one of you ends and the other begins. Hold that closely; don't ever lose sight of how special that is. Shine bright in each other." 

Kat can't think, she's so wrapped up in what he's saying. A tear slides down her cheek, and she sees Dean rub his eyes. She'd give _anything_ to marry Gabe. 

A look flashes across Gabriel's face, he looks down at the floor for a moment, then glances at her. _He heard that_. She plays with Sam's ring on her thumb, nervous about what he's thinking. 

Gabriel takes a deep breath, spreading his hands wide. "And without further ado, let's get this show on the road! Sam and Molly, please join hands." 

Moly turns and hands Kat her bouquet, then faces Sam and they take each other's hands. 

"Molly, please repeat after me. I, Molly, take you, Sam, to be my husband,secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love.  
On this special day, I give to you in the presence of these witnesses my pledge to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in strength and in weakness, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation,  
comfort you in times of distress, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you until the end of time." 

Molly repeats every line after Gabriel speaks it, her voice clear and strong, until the last line. Her voice breaks on "the end of time," and she smiles at Sam with eyes swimming in tears. 

Gabriel has Sam repeat the vows to Molly, and Sam is crying. He can't contain his love and joy any longer, and it overflows. When he finishes his vows he smiles at Molly, dimples showing in his cheeks. 

"May I have the rings, please?" Gabriel says.  
Kat and Dean slip them off their fingers and pass them to him, and when Gabe's fingers brush her palm Kat feels a little flash of electricity. His way of telling her not to be nervous about what he heard. 

Gabriel cups the rings between his hands and then hands one ring to Molly. 

"Repeat after me: With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home. With this ring, I pledge my life and love to you." 

Molly slips the ring on Sam's finger, and then Sam repeats the same process. 

Gabriel goes on, "And now, with the power vested in me by my Dad, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Sam, for heaven's sake, kiss your bride!"  
Sam puts his hands on Molly's face and kisses her so hard he almost knocks her over. He holds her face to his, wrapping one arm around her lower back and lifting her off the floor. Dean and Gabriel yell and Kat claps loudly, trying not to drop the flowers. 

Finally they break apart, Sam resting his forehead on hers as he smiles. They turn and face Cas, who snaps about a thousand pictures. Soft music starts playing from somewhere. 

Sam steps away and then takes Molly's hand. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Winchester?" Molly walks into his arms and he whisks her away. 

Kat is looking for a place to set the flowers when Gabriel walks over. 

"Give me those," he says, holding his hands out. The minute they touch his palms they're gone. 

"You better not lose those; I get the feeling Molly is going to want to keep everything from this day." Kat steps closer to him, placing her hand on his chest. 

"You know I never lose anything, Kat." He wraps his hand over hers. "So what did you think?" 

She's almost the same height as him in these heels; they're close to eye level. She inches in a little closer, putting her face by his cheek. "I think, mister ARCHangel, that this is the most beautiful wedding I've ever seen. I also think that what you did here for Sam and Molly is the sweetest and most generous thing you've ever done. And I think, Gabriel, that I appreciate it so much, that you're going to be rewarded _greatly_ for it." She ends by kissing his cheek and stepping back. 

"You always do have a way with words, kitten," he says, eyes laughing. "Now, dance with me." He takes her hand and leads her out onto the floor, wrapping his arm around her waist and spinning them in a circle. She puts her head on his shoulder and follows his lead.

The two couples finish out the song and then Dean cuts in to dance with Molly. Sam cuts in and takes Kat's hand. Gabriel moves over by the bar to watch them. Kat could swear that bar wasn't there before. Leave it to Gabriel to create a bar out of thin air. 

Kat looks up at Sam, he's so much taller than her, and even in heels she feels like a child beside him. "Congratulations!" she tells him. 

Sam beams at her, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Kat. I can't believe Gabriel did all this, it's incredible." Sam's eyes wander around the room, finally landing on Molly dancing with Dean. His eyes light up when he looks at her. 

"Yeah, he is," Kat says. 

Sam laughs. "Yeah, something like that. Although, after last night I'm pretty sure you're going to have a seriously satisfied sex life for, well, ever." 

Kat laughs out loud, looking over to the bar. Gabriel holds up his glass of whisky and winks. His eyes match the whisky exactly, the sparkling lights shining in both. She turns back to Sam.

"Hey now, don't sell yourself short. After what I saw last night, Molly's got quite the package in you. Literally." She stares up at Sam, watching his face go red. 

"Ok, subject change. This is getting weird," Sam says, making Kat laugh again. 

Dean walks over to Sam and Kat. "Can I cut in?" He holds his hand out. 

"Aww Dean, it's so sweet that you want to dance with Sam!" Kat is teasing and she sees Dean's eyes laugh.

"Hell no, I'm not dancing with Sammy. He makes me look short, I hate looking short." He grabs Kat's hand and wraps his arm tightly around her waist. 

Gabriel spins by them with Molly laughing in his arms. Kat hears Molly say, "So, wings huh?" Gabriel laughs and says, "Now, now, don't go talking about how big my wings are, we don't need Sam getting all jealous!" 

Sam is leaned against a bookcase, taking it all in. And Cas is running around in all directions taking pictures. Kat looks around, appreciating every second of this perfect day.

Dean squeezes her hand. "You know, Kat, I think I get it now. I think I get what you see in Gabriel, I mean. He's not so bad, once you get past him being a dick." 

Kat kisses his cheek. "Yeah well, the same could be said about you, Dean Winchester." 

Dean nods, smiling. He looks over at Cas, who's turning the camera this way and that, squatting down, standing up. He's going to have a billion pictures by the time this is over. 

"You need to be dancing with Cas," Kat says. She watches Dean's face soften. He looks back at her.

"Yeah, we will. Once he's done with pictures and stuff." He glances back at Cas. 

"Nope, now." Kat pulls out of his arm and grabs his hand, pulling him across the room. "Cas!" she says loudly. 

Cas looks startled, he was totally focused on what was happening through the camera lens. He watches Kat and Dean walk towards him. He rests the camera on his chest; it swings by the strap around his neck. 

"Come on Cas, you and Dean need to dance. Give me the camera so I can take pictures," Kat drops Dean's hand and reaches toward Cas, waiting for him to hand the camera over.

Cas looks blindsided. He barely shakes his head no; you almost can't see the movement. "Oh no, I couldn't. I'm not done with pictures." 

Dean slides his hands in his pant pockets, looking down at the floor. Kat looks at him quickly, hoping for his help, but he's silent. He won't even look up. She looks back to Cas and sees Molly step up behind him, she places her hands on the angel's shoulders and gently pushes him forward. 

"No, no, I couldn't," Cas is saying. His eyes are a little wide, like he's scared. "I can't. No, I," he's stuttering and the ladies aren't giving up.

Kat manages to slide the camera off his neck right before Molly pushes Cas up against Dean. Dean keeps his hands in his pockets, he's chest to chest with Cas now, but his head is still angled down. 

"I don't know how to dance!' Cas finally manages to say. The two men are standing as close as they can, but neither are looking at each other. Cas is looking at Kat, almost pleading. 

"Cas, is that all? Dean can teach you, he taught me!" Kat says. She thinks she can see Cas relax a little, his posture leans into Dean ever so slightly. 

Dean raises his head, meeting Kat's eyes. Sometimes she forgets how handsome Dean is, probably just from being around him so much, but she sees it now. He looks like a model, standing there with his hands in his pockets, and a beautiful angel pressed against him. 

"I did, didn't I? I forgot about that," he says to Kat. He turns his attention to Cas then, meeting those blue eyes. He slides his left hand out of his pocket and wraps his arm around Cas' lower back. He stands like this for a brief second, then takes his other hand out and wraps Cas' hand in his pulling it up, palm to palm. His movement is slow, deliberate, and entirely sexy. They don't move, Dean just stares at Cas. And then he leans in, mouth hovering over Cas' as he slowly closes his eyes and kisses him. 

Kat glances at Molly, the two women thinking the same thing. It's like watching the opening of a male model porno. Kat could melt into a puddle on the floor. God, they are so fucking _beautiful_.

Gabriel leans in by her ear, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he whispers. 

Kat remembers the camera in her hands and quickly raises it, snapping several shots. She hopes they turn out; she wants a copy of one to hang on her wall. She hears Gabriel laugh, thank goodness he thinks she's funny. 

Dean starts slowly moving his feet to the music, his mouth still pressed to Cas'. He finally breaks away, keeping his face just a few inches from the angels. "Just follow me," he says. Cas nods. It's obvious that they're alone in this moment. They don't notice anyone else in the room. 

Sam and Molly step up to Kat and Gabe. Sam clears his throat softly to get their attention. "You guys hungry? I was too nervous to eat all day, I'm starving now," Sam says. 

"Well then, dinner is served," Gabriel says, snapping his fingers. Tables appear at the back of the room, covered in pizzas and beer. There's a cake table too, all sizes and styles of purple and gold cakes and confections strewn across the top.

"Pizza and beer?!" Molly exclaims. She walks towards the table, there are pizzas from around the world, all different styles, it smells delicious. 

"Yeah, I tried to change the menu but old Dean-o had a hissy fit." Gabriel takes Kat's hand and leads her to the food. "You hungry, cupcake? We do literally have cupcakes, if you want one." He winks at her.

"I'm having some pizza first. What kind of beer is there?" Kat asks. 

Sam is sorting through the beer. "Uh well, it looks like every kind. There's beer from England, Ireland, Germany, all kinds of microbreweries, I don't even know. Take your pick," Sam says. 

"This is amazing Gabriel, this whole day has been amazing. Thank you." Molly hugs him.

"Hey, don't mention it. And this," he motions toward the tables of food, "it's pizza and beer, I had to have some fun with it."

"Hey, pizza and beer is a delicacy man, don't knock it." Dean walks up, pulling Cas by his hand. 

"May I?" Cas holds his hand out to Kat, taking his camera back.

They fill plates and grab bottles of beer and all sit down. They talk and laugh and enjoy each other. 

"I still can't believe we missed meeting God!" Sam exclaims, he's said this numerous times in the last week. 

"I told you Sammy, it was pretty damn anti-climactic," Dean says. "I can't believe that Chuck is God. Was he always God?" 

"There's no way to know, he could have been," Cas is saying softly, "if he didn't want us to know he could have hidden it. But it's also probable that Chuck is just the form he's taken, for now." 

Everyone nods at this.

"Man, we're quite a crew aren't we?" Dean says around a mouthful of pizza. 

"What do you mean?" Molly asks from the other side of Sam.

"Well, we got three hunters, two angels, and a girl who's trying to find herself," Dean laughs softly, sipping his beer.

"Hey!" Kat yells, she throws a piece of breadstick at Dean and he catches it in his mouth. "I'll have you know I've finally decided on a major!"

"What have you decided?" Cas asks, he's very interested in her education, he's always asking questions.

"Well, I've done so much volunteer work with human victims of the war, so many of them need so much intensive therapy after what they've been through. I want to help, really help, not just volunteer. So I'm going to start working toward becoming a therapist, maybe move toward psychiatry later. Hopefully I can make a difference, and for those really hard cases I have a guardian angel or two I can call on to help me out," she says. She glances at Cas who inclines his head to her slightly, a tiny smile touching his mouth. Gabriel knows her plan already; he's more than willing to help. 

Sam and Molly love the idea; they both support it and seem excited for her. She wants to know what Dean thinks though, Dean's approval is important for some reason that she can't explain. She watches him from the corner of her eye. He wipes his mouth with a napkin and clears his throat. As she meets his eyes, he holds his beer up and winks at her, taking a drink. She knows he approves.

"I just want to make sure that I correct you here Dean-o, I'm an ARCHangel." Gabriel sounds so serious beside her and Kat can't hold the laughter in. She puts her hand on his thigh and he rubs the back of her neck smiling. 

"I knew that was coming," Cas says, and the whole table rolls with laughter.

Finally Molly asks a question she's been dying to get out. 

"So, which one of you two love birds are tying the knot next?" She looks back and forth between Dean and Cas and Kat and Gabriel.

It's quiet for a few seconds, and then Gabriel picks up his glass of whisky. He takes a drink and says, "Well, I already consider her my wife, so..." He sits back, arm around the back of her chair. He knows what's coming. 

Kat coughs on the beer she just swallowed, she sees Molly try to hide a laugh. She turns to Gabriel, "What?" She asks him.

"Oh, kitten. You know this. Hey, if you want a wedding we'll do it, whatever you want. I'll take you to Paris and rent out Notre Dame, hunchback and all. We'll get the ring, the dress, the whole nine, you just say the word. I'm just saying that I don't need a ceremony to feel like you're my mate, I already feel that way." He looks so relaxed, his laughing eyes focused on her. 

Kat takes a second to absorb this, and finally decides how she feels. She leans over and kisses his cheek, "I agree," she says, and sits back. _But I want a ring._

He smiles and leans up by her ear, placing his hand on the other side of her face. "We'll go shopping tomorrow," he whispers. 

_You pick it._

He gives the tiniest of nods and kisses the base of her ear. Kat hears the camera click. She looks down a little shyly, knowing everyone is watching them. Her dress is sparkling in this light, just like his wings. She'd love to have a picture in this dress with his wings. 

"So what about you Dean-o, you plan on proposing anytime soon?" Molly says, turning the attention off of Kat and Gabe. 

Now it's Dean's turn to squirm. Except he doesn't, not in the least. "Yeah, probably soon. Unless he pops the questions first." He looks at Cas, who doesn't say a word. His full lips are parted and he's staring at Dean like he hung the moon. "He's gotta make an honest man outta me sometime, we can't live in sin forever, right, Cas?" Cas smiles slightly but still doesn't speak. 

"Ah, come on boys. The sinning is the fun part," Gabriel says, wiggling his eyebrows at them. 

"Gabriel, that's inappropriate." Cas tells him. 

"I'm always inappropriate, Cassy." Gabriel raises his glass. "To Smolly! And living in sin!" They all toast. 

Things are finally winding down. Molly and Kat finally got Cas to put the camera down and they're trying (and failing) to teach him to dance. They've kicked their heels off and dance music is blasting from somewhere. Sam is laughing and trying not to be pulled into the dance pit. They're having a grand time. 

Dean wanders over to the bar, leaning against it to watch. Man, Cas is gorgeous in that tux. He thinks about untying that bow tie, using it to pull Cas in to kiss him, and then sliding that tie off of his neck slowly. Cas stumbles a little and Dean sees him blush. He couldn't... Could he? 

Dean thinks about pushing Cas against the wall and shoving that tux jacket down his arms. Unbuttoning the waist coat and pulling it off, and then taking that white dress shirt off. He might just rip it off...

Cas stumbles again, almost knocking Kat over. Lucky she wasn't wearing those heels. He glances at Dean. Yep, he's in Dean's head. Oh, this is gonna be fun. 

Dean thinks about ripping that shirt off again, and then dropping to his knees in front of Cas. He yanks the belt out of the pants and has Cas' pants around his ankles. Dean puts his mouth- 

Gabriel walks through Dean's line of vision, around behind the bar, pulling out a glass. It totally interrupts Dean's fantasy.

"What'll it be Dean-o," he says. 

"Nothin, I'm good." Dean turns away from watching Cas, adjusting himself with the bar to hide his movements. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. Listen, I hate to tell you this but I figured I should before that got X-Rated. That's not a private chat line you got going with Cas. You're not bothering me any, _trust me_ , but when other angels are around you might wanna keep it down." Gabriel fills a glass with scotch and slides it over to Dean.

"WHAT?!" Dean whispers, he stares at Gabriel, shocked. He picks up the glass and downs the scotch. 

"Well, you could make it private, but you'd have to get over your hang up with Cas being an angel. I doubt that's happening any time soon, so I just thought I'd tell you to keep it down." Gabriel fills the glass again. 

"What? What hang up? I don't have a hang up!" Dean downs the next glass. 

"Well you could a fooled me. You barely tolerate him in your head, no wonder he's so closed up around you." Gabriel fills the glass again. 

"What the fuck are you talking about? He's not closed up. I don't care if he's an angel!" Dean downs the scotch. 

"Oh yeah? You ever seen his wings?" Gabriel goes to fill the glass and Dean puts his hand over the top. 

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Dean can't hide his anger.

"Look Dean, as much as I love getting you riled up that's not what this is about. Cas is an angel, maybe you really are okay with that, but I don't think Cas understands it. Don't expect him to act human all the time. Learn about him, learn about Cas the _angel_. Have him show you how to communicate privately. Have him bring his wings out, and don't just stare, _touch them_. Tell him to let go of his grace, you'll thank me for that one." Gabriel pours himself a drink and sips it, winking at Dean. "Just some food for thought." Gabriel raises his glass and walks away. 

At this point Sam and Molly are retiring for the night. They're both on cloud nine, but the stress of a wedding is over and they're ready to be alone and relax. They're hugging and smiling and thanking everyone for everything. They finally walk out of the room; arms wrapped around each other, and disappear down the hallway. 

Kat turns back to the three men. Gabriel and Cas have walked off by themselves and Dean looks sullen. She slides her arm around Dean. 

"What's got you so blue?" She watches his face. 

"Just something Gabriel said." Dean looks at her, forcing a smile. "No big deal." 

"Uh oh. Is he in trouble? I'm sorry, I've tried to teach him manners, I swear. Sometimes he forgets his training," she says, watching Dean's fake smile turn into a genuine chuckle. 

"Nah, he just got me thinking. He's pretty direct sometimes, but I think I needed to hear it," Dean says. 

Dean seems to have let it go, whatever was bothering him. Kat feels better, who knows what Gabriel said. She'll have to get to the bottom of this later. 

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of you in just a minute, but I need you over here right now." Gabriel grabs her elbow, pulling her into the arched doorway where they performed the ceremony. 

Kat follows him, like she has a choice; he's still got her elbow. "Gabe, what's going on?" 

He stands her in the center of the doorway and then drops to one knee. Her hands immediately go to her mouth, covering it. "Oh my God," she whispers. He closes his eyes, she can't even apologize, she's too surprised by what's happening. 

"Give me your hand, sweetie." He holds his hand out and waits. 

She places her left hand into his. His wings appear behind him, stretched out at his sides. The gold glitters and sparkles, his eyes glow that golden amber color. He pulls a ring out of his inside pocket. 

"Holy shit," Dean audibly gasps at the appearance of the archangel's wings.

"Katelyn, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He slides the ring on her finger. 

She looks at her hand; the ring is gold, of course, with an oval shaped center diamond. Gold feathers wrap around the stone holding it in place. It's the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. 

She pulls the skirt of her dress up and kneels in front of him. She takes his face in her hands, just looking into his eyes for a long time. "I'm already your wife," she finally says, and kisses him gently. She puts her arms around his neck, embracing him. 

He stands after a minute and helps her up. She fixes her dress and then he lifts her into his arms, his wings rustling behind them. They're looking at each other; she can hear the camera clicking softly as Cas moves around them. 

Dean is blown away by Gabriel's wings. He's staring, they're unbelievable. He may not get along with the archangel a lot of the time, but this display just sent the message home. Why hasn't he asked to see Cas' wings again? Granted he was pretty screwed up for a while, but he's been good lately. He doesn't have an excuse. Gabriel and Kat disappear. 

Cas walks back towards him. "You get some good shots?" Dean asks. Cas is looking through the camera memory. He looks up at Dean, smiling. He nods. "You ready to turn in? It's been a long day," Dean says. 

"Yes, if you're tired." Cas sits the camera on the bar.

"I'm not tired, Cas. But I'm ready to get you outta that tux." Dean presses close to Cas, turning the angel so his back is against the bar. Dean puts his hands on each side of Cas, pinning him there, leaning on him with his weight. "Were you in my head earlier? When I was thinking about undressing you?" Dean's voice has gone low. 

"I.. Yes," Cas pauses and Dean sees him about to apologize. 

Dean kisses him quickly, cutting him off. "We need to figure out that private chat line thing. Do Gabriel and Kat have that?

Cas opens his eyes wide, he answers with a little hesitation. "Yes, I assume so. I don't hear anything in her head, but I notice Gabriel answering questions she didn't ask." 

"Yeah. We need one of those," Dean says seriously. 

Cas nods, he still appears hesitant. "I can teach you." 

"Good. Now show me your wings." Dean stands up straight, stepping back to give Cas space. 

"I'm sorry?" Cas looks totally confused by this turn in the conversation. 

"You heard me. Wings. Now. Oh, and Gabriel said to 'let go of your grace'?" Dean watches Cas' face. He's so adorable when he's confused. He squints. Dean loves it when he squints.

"I can't do that, Dean," Cas says.

"Why not?" Dean steps up close again, crossing his arms. He looks Cas up and down. Cas parts his lips and then closes them. Dean is dying to kiss him. 

He shakes his head. "It's dangerous," he finally says. 

"I trust you." Dean kisses him finally, his hands on Cas' waist, pulling him closer. He kisses him long and hard.

Cas finally breaks the kiss, searching Dean's eyes. "Do you really want to marry me, Dean?" He looks scared. Why he'd be scared to ask this Dean doesn't know. 

"Yes," Dean says without hesitation. He takes the angel's face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over those cheekbones. _"Yes."_

Cas' black wings explode into the room, feathers rustling and scraping the floor. Cas lowers his head slightly as Dean steps back in surprise, staring. He watches Cas lower his head more, so he's looking at the floor, arching his shoulders. The wings stretch out to their full width, moving slowly. Cas rolls his head around and then looks at Dean, eyes shining blue. 

Dean steps forward and kisses him hard and fast, and then pulls away. Cas tries to follow his mouth but Dean takes several steps back, taking in the sight of his angel. The wings are so black, they seem to absorb the soft light in some places and reflect it like oily rainbows in others. They're massive. Dean thinks they're beautiful. 

"Thank you," Cas says. 

Dean glances at his eyes and then looks back to the wings. The long feathers along the bottom of the wing are longer than his forearm. They look strong. 

"Those are flight feathers." Cas watches him, waiting for a reaction to being in Dean's head. 

Dean meets his eyes again and nods once. He thinks about touching them. He wonders what they feel like. Does Cas want him to touch them?

"Yes." Cas doesn't move though, he waits for Dean to come to him. 

Dean moves toward Cas, he reaches up and undoes his tie, holding eye contact the whole time. He wraps the ends around his hands and pulls Cas to him, kissing him with passion so strong he's never felt anything like it. He yanks the tie out and flings it away. 

He starts unbuttoning the waist coat, his fingers are fumbling a bit, he wishes these clothes were _gone_. And then they are. One second he's trying to slip a button through, and the next his fingers are brushing against Cas' stomach. 

He stops, pulling back from the kiss, looking down. They're both naked. They're both semi hard, but looking down Cas' body changes that pretty quickly. Dean is hard in no time. He looks back into those blue eyes. 

"You can do that?" Dean is smiling a little. Of course he can do that. Think of the things Gabriel does on a daily basis, this was probably as simple as blinking for Cas.

Cas nods very slightly. 

Dean can see those wings in his peripheral vision. He puts his hands on Cas' wrists and slowly slides them up his arms and behind his shoulders, feeling for where the wings meet his body. He touches it gently, the base of the wings. 

Cas parts his lips, closing his eyes. Dean watches the angel's face. He grazes his palms up and out, following the natural arch of the wings. He feels Cas let out a sigh into his face, soft breath on Dean's skin. 

"Do you like that?" Dean asks. 

Cas nods again, he places his hands on Dean's waist. His eyes are still closed. He pulls Dean up against him, chest to chest, and Dean feels Cas' erection pressing against him. 

"Oh yeah," Dean whispers, "that feel good, baby?" 

Cas lays his head onto Dean's shoulder, leaning into Dean for support. Dean puts a hand on the back of Cas' neck. He runs his other hand down between his shoulder blades, feeling the tiny feathers dotting the skin on his back. He feels Cas breathing against his neck. 

"Put your arms around my neck." Dean lifts one arm as much as he can, Cas is almost dead weight. "Cas..." He says again. It's like he's asleep. 

"Yes?" Dean feels the word softly said against his skin. 

"I need to turn and get my back against the bar, it'll help support us. Put your arms around my neck." Dean feels Cas take some of the weight off of him and he links his arms behind Dean's head. Dean turns, not thinking that Cas' wings would get in the way. The right wing is stopping him from turning. 

"Cas, are you asleep or what? I know it feels good but I need your help here, this isn't working." He can feel Cas' weight lift off of him more, and Cas finally lifts his head up. His eyes look almost drunk.

"What?" Cas acts totally drunk. He's looking around like he has no idea what's going on. "I need to lay down, Dean," Cas says. 

"What the hell is going on? Are you drunk? Do I need to call for help?" Dean doesn't want to think about that, who would he even call? Gabriel would be his only option, and he does _NOT_ want Gabriel to see them naked. Ever. 

"No," Cas laughs, it's almost like a giggle, "no, it just felt good to have you touching me." 

Dean doesn't know what he's talking about. "I touch you all the time." Cas is starting to lean into Dean again. "Come on, help me out here. We gotta turn or something." He pats Cas' face lightly. "Hey!"

It seems to bring Cas back to his senses, he's alert and his eyes focus. He looks at Dean and registers what's happening. He stands up, taking his weight off of Dean. His wings disappear. "I'm sorry." He looks mortified. 

"For what? Where are your wings?" Dean looks around like they might fly back or something. 

"It's overwhelming to me, Dean. The feeling when you touch them is...," he looks away, trying to find the words, "very strong. I don't think that's a good idea," he finishes. 

Dean looks at him for a long time, trying to figure out what to say. He's sure Cas is in his head, he doesn't really care. If Dean can't figure out his thoughts he's pretty sure Cas can't either. 

"No," Dean crosses his arms, "no, Cas. I just said I want to marry you and now you're saying I can't touch your wings? You gonna hide them forever? Screw that. That's like me trying to hide my anger from you before, look where that got us. I was resentful and half crazy. I'm not doin' that shit to you, I don't wanna to make you feel that way." He uncrosses his arms, trying not to appear angry. 

"The wings are part of you, the angel you. I know I made you think I want you to be human. I don't want that, I didn't realize you felt that way until Gabriel pointed it out. He's an ass but he was right. I want _you_ , I want Castiel." Dean waits, watching Cas take this in. He decides to go on.

"If it overwhelms you I won't touch them, but don't _hide_ them. That's just wrong." Dean is finished. 

Cas looks almost angry. He's clenching his jaw, his hands pressing into the tops of his thighs. He doesn't speak though, he doesn't move.

"Shit, did I say something wrong?" Dean doesn't know what's going on. 

"No, Dean. You said something very right." Cas steps up to him aggressively, he half pushes and half flies Dean across the room. 

His wings appear again and Dean's feet barely graze the floor as he's shoved quickly against the shelves of books. The force of it should hurt, there are books flying off around them from the impact, but Dean feels no pain. He knows that Cas is using his grace to keep him safe, and then Cas is kissing him.

It's rough. He grabs the hair on top of Dean's head and pulls his head to the side. Cas kisses his neck, biting and licking Dean from one side to the other. 

He puts his face by Dean's ear. "Touch them." It's a demand, not a request. 

This is a different Cas, he's never been like this before. Dean likes it. He slides his arms around the angel's back, placing his palms flat against the feathers and sliding them down. Cas groans into his ear and thrusts against him. 

"That good? Huh? Want me to do it again?" Dean can't move his head; Cas still has him by the hair. He doesn't care.

"Yes," Cas moves his feet, lining his cock up against Dean's. 

Dean flattens his hands again and runs them down the feathers, smooth and soft. Cas' weight is on him again but it doesn't matter, the shelves are supporting them now. Dean rubs his hands down them once more and Cas grinds their dicks together. Cas is dripping with pre-come, slicking them up. 

"Yeah, fuck, that feels good." Dean is grinding back against Cas. Seeing Cas this turned on so quickly has Dean in overdrive. "You're wings are beautiful, baby. Don't you ever hide 'em." 

"Harder," Cas whines, he lets go of Dean's hair and rests his hands on the shelves, trying to prop himself up. 

"Tell me if you like this," Dean says. He presses his fingers into the feathers, very gently parting them, and slides his fingers down. He feels Cas shaking against him. Cas' head was still by his ear, but now it falls to his collar bone. 

"I feel you shaking, you want that again?" Dean gently runs his fingers across the feathers instead of down them and Cas shivers. 

Cas is thrusting each time Dean touches his wings, he can't seem to help it. He moves his hands on the shelves, trying to adjust his weight but it doesn't help. He pushes himself up to standing, he has to or he's going to come standing here, without ever touching Dean. 

"I need to lay down, Dean," Cas says, just like before. Only this time he steps back a large distance, to the middle of the room. He falls to his knees, and then places his hands on the floor, lying face down. His black wings spread out at his sides. He turns his face to the side. "Please," he whispers. 

Dean looks at him, this beautiful angel. He wonders how many humans have seen the glory of an angel, lying prone at their feet, begging to be touched. Probably not many. He walks to Cas, his bare feet softly touching the floor. He wants to get around his wing, but they're stretched out so far on each side. 

Cas pulls his right wing in, it folds, allowing Dean to walk around Cas. He stands by the angels feet, looking up his body as the wing stretches back out. The feathers whisper against the stone. He gets down on all fours and rubs his hand up the back of Cas' calf. His hand makes a path on the skin, and his mouth follows it, kissing a trail in its wake. He moves up the strong legs, placing kisses at the backs of his knees, up each thigh, on the tight ass. 

He rubs his hands into the muscles, massaging, and then up the sides of Cas' lower back. Dean places a knee on each side of the angels waist, and finally rubs his palms out over the closest feathers. Cas groans, and Dean sees the movement of an arm below the wing. 

"More," Cas whispers. 

Dean isn't sure exactly what Cas is asking for. He repeats the same movements, watching Cas push his face into the floor, his breathing fast. Dean doesn't stop. 

"More, Dean. Harder," Cas raises his head and looks over his shoulder as much as he can, "touch _me_." 

Dean understands the angel's meaning before, when he'd said it felt good to have Dean touching him. These wings are part of the _angel_ , not just the vessel. Dean is actually touching _Castiel_ now. Dean's hands start to shake a little, the power of this moment setting in. 

He places his fingertips on the feathers, and then slips them between. He pushes his fingers down, deep, through the silky feathers, and then he's touching skin. Cas sucks in a breath through his teeth.

"Is that good or bad?" Dean holds his hands still, waiting for an answer. 

"Good, very good," Cas says. 

Dean smiles. He tickles his fingers lightly over the skin, watching Cas twitch all over his body. He plays like this, using his fingers gently for several minutes, just enjoying watching the angels reactions. The sounds Cas makes have Dean so hard his dick is dripping onto Cas' back. 

Dean presses his fingers down, feeling strong muscle and cords of tendons. The shafts of the feathers are tight, there's not much space between, but Dean closes his eyes and just feels with his fingers. The feathers move, he can push them in different directions with his fingers, feeling how tightly connected the quill is into the skin. They're so strong, Dean doesn't think he could break one of these feathers no matter how hard he tried. 

He feels Cas arching his shoulders and opens his eyes. The angel is writhing beneath him, his arms moving under the wings, his hips grinding into the floor. He turns his head over his shoulder towards Dean again, Dean sees blue light streaming from his eyes. 

"I need you," Cas says. He moans low, dropping his head. 

"You need me inside you?" Dean watches as Cas nods slightly. He moves back, adjusting himself over Cas. He slips his arm under his waist and pulls the angel's hips up off the floor. Cas raises himself up on shaky arms.

"Hurry." Cas hangs his head down. 

Dean puts his hands on the sides of Cas' hips, he pushes into him slowly. Cas uses his grace to slick himself, and Dean grunts as he feels the tight, hot wetness. He slides all the way in, closing his eyes. He wants to wait, go slow, but Cas is moving forward and back on his own. 

"Oh fuck, that's so good," Dean says.

Dean matches the rhythm Cas sets, taking long forceful strokes into him. He tries to reach around Cas and grab his cock but he sees the angel shakes his head no. 

"Touch me." Cas moves his wings ever so slightly. 

Dean pushes his whole hands between the feathers, rough and fast, and watches Cas throw his head back. Dean grips his hands in them and uses them for leverage, thrusting into Cas with all the force he has. Cas cries out. 

"Yeah, that's what I wanna hear. Cry for me, come on. You feel so good, angel. You're mine. You're my angel. You hear me?" Dean can feel his orgasm getting close. Cas nods. 

"Say it. Say you're mine. Say my name, Cas." He can see light glowing around Cas' face. He pulls tighter on his wings and Cas arches his shoulders, his wings move up slightly. The tips easing off the floor. 

"I'm yours," Cas whispers. 

"Louder." Dean is slamming into him, he wants to come, he feels the heat in his belly. 

"I'm your angel, Dean." Cas says is a shaky voice. 

Dean shoves his hands down to where the feather meets the skin, gripping them tight in his palms. He's sweating, his breath coming out in grunts. He leans over Cas. It's coming, he's almost there. He pulls on the feathers. 

"Dean!" Cas half cries, half sobs the name, his voice almost a warning. 

Somehow Dean understands. He presses his face into the angels back, and shuts his eyes tightly. Dean is still fucking into Cas and he feels his balls tighten as he starts to come. He grits his teeth, pressing his forehead down grinding it into Cas' spine. 

He feels a wave of warmth rush over him, _through_ him. It's so strong, it overtakes him, his whole body feels like it's being washed in ecstasy. Dean yells out, not knowing what he's saying, if he's saying anything at all. None of his sounds or movements are under his control. The feeling is so intense, like ten orgasms combined. 

Cas is coming so hard, pushing back into Dean, all his muscles tightening around Dean's cock. Even with his eyes closed Dean can see the light, it's everywhere around him, inside him, filling him up. It feels indescribable, going on and on, Dean doesn't know how long. He reaches a point where he doesn't think he can take anymore, he can't come any longer, and then he does. 

He starts to feel Cas coming down, and Dean regains his senses enough to let go of his wings. He touches them gently, sliding his fingers along the shafts as he removes his hands. He feels Cas shiver as the light fades, he hopes he didn't hurt him. He'd pulled on the feathers so hard. 

Cas' arms slide out in front of him, his hips going down to the floor. Dean collapses onto his back. He kisses the angel's shoulder, sighing. He's never felt so satiated in his life. He's completely and totally fucked out. 

Cas isn't moving at all, his back raises shallowly as he breathes, but nothing more. After a few minutes Dean moves, pulling out. He tries to adjust his weight, but he can't move to Cas' side, he's afraid to lay on his wings. What if he crushes them?

"Nothing you could do can hurt them," Cas says. He stretches his arms to their full length above his head and then the wings vanish.

"Uh huh, big talk from the angel. I'm pretty strong ya know, I could probably do some damage." Dean slides over to Cas' side. He puts his arm around Cas' back and pulls him against his chest. 

"Yes, Dean. You're very strong," Cas says, humoring him. He rolls to his side, so Dean is spooning him. 

Dean puts his head in the crook of the angel's neck. "Yeah, don't forget it." Dean is smiling as he whispers the words. Cas moves, he shifts slightly to his back so he can look at Dean. 

"I don't think I'll ever forget this." Cas holds Dean there with his eyes. He couldn't look away if he wanted to. Those eyes, so blue, so clear and calm. 

"I won't let you forget it, because we're gonna do it all the time." Dean kisses him then, a kiss full of promise of a life full of undying passion.


End file.
